Relization
by BertaS
Summary: Severus realizes something that he and others should have seen a long time ago. End of 5th year. Warnings: None Disclaimer: We frequently see only what we want to see. Unfortunately no matter how much I want to see it, I still don't own them.


Title: Realization

Author: BertaS

Date: 11/15/2009

Pairing: None

Rating: G

Word Count 1264

Summary: Severus realizes something that he and others should have seen a long time ago. End of 5th year.

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: We frequently see only what we want to see. Unfortunately no matter how much I want to see it, I still don't own them.

AN: There really ought to be more of this, but I just can't seem to write it. Please let me know what you think of what I have so far. You asking questions might help me write more. Berta

 **Chapter 1**

Severus Snape snarled when he saw the boy sitting in the window seat. "Potter, have you any idea what time it is? Do you really believe the rules only apply to others?"

The boy turned his head to look at the irate Potions Master and sighed. "My watch doesn't work anymore, but it must be close to one." he said quietly. He ignored the man's other question.

Something about the boy's attitude unnerved Severus. He was not used to an apathetic Harry Potter and snapped, "Why are you not in bed?"

Harry snorted as he lifted his hand to rub his forehead and said, "It would be a _**really**_ bad idea to try to sleep right now." He briefly closed his eyes. "HE's in a right state at the moment."

Severus sneered, "If you had bothered to learn Occlumency when you were supposed to, this would not be a problem now, would it?"

Harry looked exhausted as he leaned his head against the glass. He spoke softly, "Maybe." He shrugged. "If someone had bothered to explain the process of clearing one's mind and how to go about throwing an intruder out. As well as why it was necessary, instead of just shouting at me, I might have learned." He knew it wasn't all Snape's fault, but he couldn't help partially blaming the man for Sirius' death.

Severus stared at the boy thinking, 'How can he say he doesn't know?' He then sneered, "Potter, did you even look at your primary books?"

Harry blinked at the man. "What primary books?" he said slowly.

"The books all Wizarding children are given, you impertinent brat." Severus nearly shouted.

Blinking again, Harry sat up straight and leaned toward the Potions Master. "Just when," he asked frowning, "do Wizarding children usually receive these books?" Seeing the Professor puffing up and turning pink Harry quickly continued, "Because I didn't know I was a wizard until Hagrid brought my letter and took me shopping on my eleventh birthday. He didn't let me get anything that wasn't on the list other than an ice cream."

Harry had never seen the Potions Master look so confused. Severus sank onto the seat next to Harry, and said, "But you… Lily…" he turned to search the boy's face before finishing, "Petunia knew." He almost seemed to deflate.

Harry snorted. "I suppose that's true, but it doesn't mean I did." His shoulders slumped. "Do you know what she told me, when I asked about my parents?"

Severus shook his head bewildered at the change of topic and Harry let out an odd, half laugh half sob. "You're going to like this, Sir. She said they died in a car crash, because my dad was a drunken lay-about that never worked and that mum was a whore." There were tears in his eyes that he angrily wiped away.

Severus' shoulders sagged as he leaned forward and put his face in his hands. Harry barely heard him mumble, "Oh Petunia, did you really hate us that much?"

Harry frowned, "Professor, do you know my Aunt?"

Severus shook his head as he as he snorted. "I used to think I did." He then looked at the boy. "I… may owe you an apology, Mister Potter." He sighed. "I assumed Petunia would act, much as her mother did at having a wizard in the family."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. The one time she spoke… well, more like went off on a rant, about it; it sounded like her mum thought it was pretty wonderful." He looked down. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon just think I'm a freak."

Snorting Severus said, "Much as it pains me to say it, Mister Potter. Your father was far too energetic to ever be considered a lay-about. Although I am not certain what he did, other than managing the Potter estate." At the shocked look on the boy's face, he added, "Your mother was doing research on spell crafting. I believe she created several useful Charms while working on her Mastery. She was also excellent at potions."

"Thank you." Harry said softly. "No one's ever told me so much about my parents."

Severus sighed. "Perhaps you haven't asked the proper questions." He smirked slightly at the frown that appeared on Harry's face. "Speaking of questions, during our lessons I would frequently see a small space. Could you tell me what that was?"

Harry whispered, "My cupboard." He glanced at Snape before continuing to speak to his knees, "Under the stairs. It's where I slept before my first letter arrived."

Severus raised an eye brow at the boy. "First letter, Potter?" he asked even as he wondered why the boy would sleep in a cupboard. Perhaps Petunia had failed in her plan to marry up. The Evens family wasn't in the same class of poor as his own but were without doubt among the lower class.

Harry nodded. "It came about a week before my birthday. Uncle Vernon took it away before I could read it. He took them all, burnt them in the fire place. There were so many of them he made us go away. That's when Hagrid brought me one." He shrugged. "They gave me Dudley's second bedroom after the first one though. They thought someone was watching the house because it came addressed to: _Harry Potter, Cupboard Under the Stairs_."

Pinching the bridge of his nose Severus said, "Student letters are magically addressed, the only reason anyone would look at them would be if there was a problem with delivery, which it sounds as though you had."

Severus leaned back next to the young man speaking in a more or less conversational tone, "Muggleborns frequently have to have their letters hand delivered. Because they disregard them or think it is some kind of joke. I have never heard of Hagrid attending to any deliveries, McGonagall or Sprout usually see to them." He shuddered slightly and leaned toward the boy conspiratorially, "I usually try to be unavailable for such."

Harry almost smiled.

Severus sighed and shook his head. "I see now that even though you are Wizard-born, you should have been treated as a Muggleborn."

Harry hung his head. "Can you recommend some books?" He sighed. "I can't guarantee I'll be allowed to read them, but I'll try."

Severus glared. "What, exactly, does that mean, Potter?"

Harry looked away and shrugged. "I don't know how to explain, I mean…" He sighed. "Saying my Aunt and Uncle aren't very tolerant of Wizards is a pretty big understatement." He suddenly smirked. "Kind of like saying Voldemort isn't very tolerant of Muggles."

Harry was surprised when Severus let out a short bark of laughter. "I see." he said with a smirk. "I will have a word with Petunia and her husband."

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head, "No! I mean… That would… I…" He seemed to shrink in on himself as he whispered, "Please don't."

Severus frowned as he put the pieces together and a horrible suspicion took root in his mind. He raised his hand to grip the boy's shoulder, only to have Harry gasp and shy away, before simply staring at him, confirming Severus' suspicions.

Harry was breathing hard, ashamed of flinching. He hadn't been prepared to feel threatened. Snape had never attempted to touch him before. Eyes still huge Harry whispered, "I'm sorry, Sir." He wasn't even sure why he was apologizing.

Severus heaved a deep sigh as he gently settled his hand on Harry's shoulder, "So am I, Mister Potter, so am I."

 **Chapter 2**

Severus leaned against the wall by the fireplace as the rest of the Order of the Phoenix gathered. They had decided to meet at Hogwarts as they were uncertain of the safety of the house on Grimmauld Place. It was the first meeting since the end of the year and the group was a bit more boisterous than normal, at least until Lupin asked, "Has anyone heard form Harry. It's been six days."

Severus frowned when Moody tossed a scrap of lined notebook paper onto the table. "Two words, 'I'm fine'. That's all he wrote." The man's magic eye did a sweep of the room. I'm not familiar enough with his writing to be sure it's his."

Severus snorted, "Why would…?" he was interrupted by a large snowy owl gliding into the room. Everyone started talking at once, shouting and trying to call the now startled owl to them.

Severus simply stood still, silent and straight as he raised his arm to allow Hedwig a place to perch. Once she was settled and everyone had quieted the Potions Master untied the small scrap of paper. His frown deepened as he read what the boy wrote before letting the paper flutter to the table top. He scowled at those who scrambled to be the one to get to read it next. His jaw tensed with irritation as Molly Weasley snatched it up before anyone else could. Her voice grated on his ear as she read aloud.

 _ **S.**_

 _ **As required I am writing every 3rd day.**_

 _ **H.**_

There was an explosion of voices for a few minutes. The owl screeched at the noise and Severus only heard random words and phrases in the babble.

"If those Muggles…"

"… Awfully short…"

"Should a turned them into…"

"… Talked to them…"

He Headmaster finally called them back to order and began questioning the reason for he notes. When several of the members admitted to having spoken with the Dursley's about their treatment of Harry, Severus hissed, "You idiots did what?"

When he stalked from the room it was clear to all that he was seething, even if he did look a little amusing with the white owl clinging to his black clad shoulder.

Severus quickly strode out of the castle and across the grounds. Hedwig took flight, circling him as thought encouraging him to hurry. Just as Severus reached the apperition point and began to turn he felt the owl's talons sink into his shoulder. He winced as they dug deeper than was comfortable by the time he reappeared in the alley between Privet Drive and Wisteria Walk. He moved briskly, heedless of the stares his unusual clothing and the owl on his shoulder were drawing.

Hedwig felt no inclination to fly after being Apparated and just hoped she didn't sick up on her pets would be rescuer.

Unaware of the owl's distress, Severus marched up to number 4 Privet Drive and banged on the door.

The curtains twitched briefly and Severus heard shouting and what sounded like an elephant stampeding through the house before the door was opened just enough for the woman inside to speak. "Go away. He wrote his letter this morning."

Severus snorted. "I would hardly call eight words, 'a letter'. Now are you going to invite me in to speak with the boy or must I stand out here an bellow until he comes out?" He took a deep breath and shouted, "Potter!"

From somewhere up stairs he heard Harry's voice say, "Professor?"

Severus could see fury on the woman's face as she attempted to slam the door. He wedged his foot between the door and the jamb and winced as he snarled, "Damn it, Tuney Evens, let me in!"

The door flung open as she shouted, "What did you just call me?"

Then Harry was there grabbing onto his hand and saying, "Professor Snape, come in please."

Severus felt the wards slide around him as they granted him entrance. He could have forced his way through them but it would have taken time and left him exhausted, not to mention most of his power would have been left at the door.

Petunia was staring at Severus and whispered, "Oh. My. God. Sev?"

Severus snorted, "I usually hex people for calling me that."

Harry sniggered when Petunia retorted haughtily, "Don't be a hypocrite. If you can call me 'Tuney' I can certainly call you, 'Sev'."

Severus let out a short bark of laughter. "Of course, _Petunia_. I am here to see, the boy."

Petunia pursed her lips and glared before saying to Potter, "In your room then."

Harry meekly said, "Yes, Aunt Petunia." He then once again grasp Severus hand and pulled him up the stairs.

Severus eyes narrowed at the multitude of locks on the door the boy led him to. It did not escape his notice that none of the locks were on the inside.

Harry turned around and looked at Hedwig a moment before addressing his Professor, "I take it you got my note."

Snorting Severus nodded. "Yes, in the middle of an Order meeting."

Harry stepped closer and lifted his arm to let the owl step from the Potions Master's shoulder. He stroked her briefly before saying, "I told her to bring it to you at Hogwarts or to make sure you were alone when she delivered it."

Severus nodded. "We were meeting at Hogwarts. Mister Potter, forgive me? I was, until today, unaware of the actions Lupin and the others undertook at the train station."

Harry shrugged almost hugging the owl as he said, "It hasn't been as bad as I expected." He gestured at the door. "It hasn't been locked this year. They mostly just ignore me." He sighed. "And I ignore them as much as I can. I've been spending a lot of time wandering about and sitting at play park." He moved to the cage in the corner of the room allowing the owl to step to the top of it.

"Mister Potter, you are aware that the wards only extend to the property line, and that you are not being watch this year as you were in past. Are you not?" Severus said with a frown.

Harry shrugged. "I can't stay in the house all the time. I just…" He shrugged again as he shook his head and looked out the window. He twitched a bit when the warm hand settled on his shoulder.

"I understand. I do not like it, but I do understand." Severus said softly.


End file.
